


Ohne Dich

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attempting to tickle Kaneki and failing at it, a tickle skirmish ensues between the couple and unluckily, Hide's at the losing end of the rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohne Dich

**Author's Note:**

> Repost, something went screwy with this over night!  
> Anyway, translation for the Poem is "Without You". The poem I'm using is the title of the story.

“Hide...” Kaneki muttered, sitting up. “What are you doing?”

 

“Um...” Caught in the act with his hands currently underneath Kaneki's shirt, a supposedly sleeping Kaneki at that, Hide had no idea what to say. His fingers currently ran over the surface of the white haired ghouls stomach.

 

“I thought you were asleep.” Was Hide's petty defense as he took his hands from Kaneki's stomach. Kaneki simply scooted away and stared.

 

“Well that didn't answer my question.” Kaneki crossed his arms and continued to gaze. Hide, nervously retreated until Kaneki rose an eyebrow.

 

“Were you trying to tickle me, Hide?” There was a grin on his face, directed towards the nervous blond. “Well, were you?”

 

“I um...no...” Hide spoke, not entirely sure how to answer. Smiling, Kaneki scooted over towards Hide and lightly pushed him down upon the arm of the sofa. “You were tying weren't you?”

 

The blond was pretty much helpless as Kaneki began to crawl on top of him. It was only a matter of time before his movements were restrained.

 

“Okay,” Hide admitted, gazing into Kaneki's soft eyes. “I was trying to tickle you. And I obviously failed.” He managed a grin. “So what's this about?”

 

“Are you ticklish?” Kaneki questioned, causing Hide to look away.

 

“No.” He muttered, with an obvious lie rolling off of his tongue.

 

“Liar, you're ticklish Hide_”

 

“No, I'm not.”

 

“Then let's test that.”

 

Hide's honey eyes opened wide and gleamed in obvious fear while Kaneki's gleamed in delight. Hide attempted to crawl from under Kaaneki, but seeing as Kaneki's grip was as firm as a steel chain, that was impossible. Hide still fought however, despite the fact that Kaneki's fingers were now under his shirt, trailing up and down his abdomen just as fast as little centipede legs. Embarrassed by his laughter, Hide attempted to conceal it, but Kaneki's persistent tickles ruined that. So a few giggles, snorts and hysterical yells filled the living room until Kaneki went just a bit further.

 

Still above Hide, he grabbed the bottom of the blond's shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it away. Hide, confused by the sudden change of interaction tensed up as Kaneki bent down and pressed his lips against Hide's already sensitive abdomen area.

 

Hide felt an uncomfortable spasm coming along and only hoped that Kaneki would ease it by finishing what he had started, but all to soon, after trailing his lips and tongue up and down Hide's exposed chest and stomach, Kaneki sat up.

 

“You are ticklish.”

 

“And you're a tease.” Hide replied as Kaneki moved back to his side of the couch. “You're just going to go back to sleep, aren't you?”

 

“No,” Kaneki took a book from the nightstand near the sofa. “I'm going to read.”

 

Hide rolled his eyes and grabbed for his shirt. After placing it on, he softly rested his head in Kaneki's lap. “Is it one of your horror novels?”

 

Kaneki looked down from his book and into Hide's eyes. “No. It's actually a poetry book, by Hermann Hesse. The poem I'm reading now is called _Ohne Dich.”_

 

“It's foreign?” Hide closed his eyes.

 

“Yeah...it kind of describes how I feel about you.”

 

“So it must be a horror poem.” Hide teased.

 

“No, it's actually love poem.” Kaneki kindly corrected.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If it worked it worked, if it didn't...oh well...


End file.
